


Harry Potter und die Fanfiktions

by RedRonja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Wer sich schon durch diverse Harry Potter FFs gelesen hat wird es wissen: Es gibt immer wieder Dinge die so typisch sind das man quasi eine Liste verfassen kann. Das ist eine davon - von Blaise Zabinis nur in Fanfiktions existierenden Vater, dem schwarzen Loch auf Harrys Kopf, seinen markanten, adeligen Zügen und gewissen Shoppingnerds die den Jungen-der-lebt auf grausame Einkaufstouren schicken damit er eine Hose findet in der sein Hintern geil aussieht - oh ach und wehDas ist vor allem eine Sammlung der Merkwürdigkeiten in deutschen Harry Potter Fandom mit gewissen Ausnahmen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Das Herumdoktorn an Randfiguren Teil 1

Das Herumdoktern an Randfiguren, nimmt manchmal erstaunliche Ausmaße an, wie wir an diesem Beispiel sehen:

1.Blaise Zabini

Von diesem Jungen aus Slytherin ist nicht mal sicher welche Hautfarbe er hat, es ist bekannt das er ein Slytherin ist und Ende.  
Nun wer im Harrypotterwiki stöbert, wird erfahren, das seine Mutter schon vier mal verheiratet war, laut Canon.   
Und im Canon kommt nur seine Mutter vor.

Nun gibt es ein Fanfiktionphänomen sondergleichen. Irgendwann bekam der Junge einen Vater und das wurde dann von Geschichte, zu Geschichte weiterentwickelt. Blaises Papa heißt meistens Devon, zeitweise Gregory, jedenfalls sind diese Namen am häufigsten im Spiel. Er ist Heiler und Todesser und häufig damit beschäftigt Harrys schwere Verwundungen zu heilen und einem wutschäumenden dunklen Lord die Ergebnisse mitzuteilen. Ja Mister Zabini taucht sehr häufig in den Schmerz/Trost Geschichten auf.  
Blaise selbst, ist häufig schwul und der beste Freund von Draco Malfoy, der ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht, und Pansy Parkinson von ihm fernhält.


	2. Harry bei den Schönheitschirurgen

Harry bei den Schönheitschirurgen: Adlig, aristokratisch, markant usw.

Wir kennen es alle: Harry gefällt dem Autor nicht, also wird ein Plot gebastelt, auf das Harry sein Aussehen verliert. Was am Ende rauskommt, ist meist das Schönheitsideal des Autors. Offensichtlich steht ein Großteil der Autoren auf Männer mit markanten Zügen, adelig, aristokratisch...ja...

Ebenso offensichtlich, ist jenen noch niemand von den derzeitigen Adligen bekannt. Leider Gottes gibt es derzeit keine Gutaussehenden, wenn man die Augen zu kneift, kann man sich mit Lady Dianas Söhnen helfen. Mit sehr viel guten Willen auch mit Charles der wegen dem Durchhaltevermögen seiner Mama niemals König sein wird. Auch Monaco kann nicht mehr helfen, Grace ist aus dem Rennen.

Also, wo suchen, wenn uns die Aristokraten ausgehen? Ich wende mich stets vertrauensvoll an Mittelerde. Aragorn ist ein König, vor dem nicht nur die Toten niederknien und Elrond genau mein Typ. Ansonsten kann ich mich jederzeit an Daniel Radcliffe wenden, so schlecht sieht er nicht aus und er hat auch schon nackt eine gute Figur gemacht.

*

Harrys Aussehen: Mit einem schwarzen Loch auf dem Kopf unterwegs

Wenn der junge Mann, der Held der Zauberwelt, einmal mehr das Aussehen ändert, hat er plötzlich Haare, so schwarz, das sie das Licht zu verschlucken scheinen...ääähm ja...

Ebenholzhaar ist out, von Schneewittchens Haarfarbe will keiner was hören, einfaches, strunznormales Schwarz ist zu gewöhnlich...  
Also greifen wir zu astrologischen Hilfsmitteln, und suchen uns für den Jungen-der-nicht-ungewöhnlich-genug-sein-kann etwas dunkle Materie - ehrlich Leute, ich erwarte jeden Augenblick, eine FF wo er Feenstaub im Haar hat...


	3. Merlin

Merlin und dessen diverse Gegenstände

In einem ist sich die FF Gemeinde einig : Die Zauberer sind keine Christen, und von daher wird von keinem Zauberer ein Oh mein Gott! oder etwas ähnliches kommen.  
Eigentlich ein schlauer Denkansatz, die Wicca, die dem Hexenglauben anhängen, halten sich hier an eine Mischung aus dem Keltentum. Samhain, Beltane und so weiter.

Also brauchten die Autoren ein Ausweichmanöver. Und sind beim bekanntesten Zauberer hängengeblieben: Merlin.  
Und bei dessen persönlichen diversen Gegenständen, ich zitiere : Bei Merlins Bart, Bei Merlins gefleckter Unterhose,   
bei Merlins hierbittenachLustundLauneeinsetzen...

Immer und immer wieder als wäre ein schlichtes O mein Gott ein seelenverbrennendes Dogma...


	4. Romantische Ausdrücke

Romantische Ausdrücke: Weniger ist mehr

Augen und Augenfarben

Mit romantischen Ausdrücken sollte man sparsam umgehen wenn man nicht gerade Rosamunde Pilcher oder ein Schnulzensänger ist.

Dazu gehören vor allem die Seelenspiegel. Ja, die Augen sind ein Spiegel der Seele, und nein, deswegen sollte man den Ausdruck nicht ausnudeln bis zum geht nicht mehr.

Wenn also jemand, statt Augen nur noch Seelenspiegel schreibt, dann hat er die Romantik des besonderen Augenblicks nicht verstanden.

Seelenspiegel, sind für die Erkenntnis da, das man dieses eine besondere Wesen liebt, Seelenspiegel durch die Landschaft zu werfen wie Bowlingkugeln, macht den Begriff nervig, und kaum einer wird einen lieb haben, wenn man sich durch 20 Kapitel voller Seelenspiegel quälen muss, weil der Plot ja doch spannend ist.   
Nach so einer Lektüre werden sich die Gequälten schwören nie wieder irgendwas anzuschauen wo Romantik draufsteht...

*

Augen wie eine Edelsteinmine

Der gesamte Cast der Potter Besetzung müsste gar nicht mehr nach Gringotts, Sie haben ja schließlich Augen.  
Harry hat Smaragde  
Snape hat Obsidiane  
Jeder hat seine ganz eigene Edelsteinabteilung.  
Und so arbeitet man sich munter durch das wertvolle Gut.

Wenn ich ein perverser Dieb wäre, würd ich in Hogwarts einbrechen und nur Augen klauen!

Was ein Riesengeschäft!


	5. Die Rumtreiber

Die Rumtreiber.

Eine Gruppe, die in den Geschichten zu Unrecht glorifiziert wird. Denn wenn man nach Canon geht, sind sie nichts anderes als 4 grausame Teenager, die 7 Jahre lang ihr Opfer derartig drangsalieren, das es am Ende sogar zum Feind überläuft.

Die Rumtreiber sind nichts anderes als Mobber, denen von niemand Einhalt geboten wird, weil sie ja irgendwo witzig sind. Genau so witzig, wie im Real Life der Schulmobber, der die Loser der Schule dazu bringt sich zu ritzen, die Schule zu wechseln, oder sonst was zu tun um diesen Alptraum zu entgehen.

Sie entkommen auch deswegen ungestraft, weil die Kosten/Nutzen Rechnung auf ihrer Seite ist. Remus Lupin braucht ihre Hilfe, und da er ohne sie nicht klarkommt, unternimmt er auch nichts gegen die Drangsalierung Severus Snapes. Wegen dem Mordversuch verkracht er sich zwar kurzzeitig, kündigt aber trotzdem nicht die Freundschaft. Was anderes als ein Mordversuch, ist es schließlich nicht, wenn man seinen Mitschüler, in vollen Bewusstsein um die Gefahr, an Vollmond zu einem Werwolf schickt.

Man könnte sagen, James Potter ist daran schuld, wie sein Sohn später von seinem Lehrer behandelt wird. 7 Jahre Mobbing gehen nicht spurlos an einem vorüber und Snape wurde davon geprägt.

Man kann sagen, was man will, aber Sirius macht seiner Familie alle Ehre. Er mag in Gryffindor gelandet sein, aber das lag vermutlich an Altersschwachsinn vom Hut. Denn Sirius wäre ein perfekter Slytherin. Und ohne Zauberkräfte der Mobber vom Dienst. Das er Snape einem Werwolf in die Arme schickt, ist Mord. Nur wegen James blieb es ein Mordversuch. So kann man sagen was man will, aber Sirius hat Askaban spät, aber zu recht verdient.

Und Peter Pettigrew ist ein Mitläufer, ein Feigling. Er steht auf der Seite, die ihm am meisten Vorteile bringt.

Kommt man zu den FFs, ist all dies eine Banalität. Es gibt etliche Self Insert und Mary Sue Geschichten, die sich nur um die Rumtreiber drehen, und wie man sie ins Bett bekommt. Weil Mobbing von Schwächeren, ja soooooo sexy macht. Die Welt ist am Abgrund - Mobber sind die heißbegehrten Männer...

Dann, gibt es Geschichten, mit Gegenparts zu den Rumtreibern. Ich hab noch immer die Kurzbeschreibung im Auge: Wir sind 5 Mädchen und eine Gruppe wie die Rumtreiber, nur besser...

Und dann, gibt es die Zeitreisegeschichten. Meist ist es Harry, der einen Weg durch die Zeit gefunden hat, und meist ist sein Ziel eindeutig: Verhindern das Snape eine so beschissene Schulzeit hat. Viele dieser Geschichten sind gut geschrieben und die Rumtreiber werden in ihre Schranken gewiesen. Natürlich ist Harry froh seine Eltern zu sehen, aber er ist auch entsetzt von ihren Tun. Und das wirklich niemand die Rumtreiber aufhält, weil man ja nicht selbst das Ziel ihrer Streiche sein will.

So ist das Endergebnis: Die Rumtreiber sind eine Terrorgruppe


	6. Shopaholic

Shopaholic Teil 1

Werter Autor, Werte Autorin!

Ich habe angefangen deine Geschichte zu lesen, weil der Plot spannend war. Sehr spannend, ich konnte mich nicht rechtzeitig genug losreissen, um dein Einkaufskapitel zu umgehen, das du unvernünftigerweise nicht genügend ausgeschildert hast, und vor dem es keine Warnungen gab. Ich verstehe deine Geldsorgen, und ich verstehe, das du deswegen Harry Potter für dich einkaufen lässt.  
ABER BITTE: BITTTTTTTTTTTE!!!!

Warn mich doch davor! Sag mir, das es in den nächsten 3 Kapiteln nur darum geht, Harry zum Friseur zu schicken, oder zur Maniküre, zur Fußpflege, zum Klamottenkauf von 150 Kleidergarnituren in die Winkelgasse, in die Nockturngasse, nach Paris, Mailand, London und überall wo du niemals hinkommen wirst...

Denk doch auch an mich. Ich fand die Kurzbeschreibung deiner Geschichte, welche mich zu dir gelockt hat. Bis jetzt hast du toll geschrieben! Du hast mich großartig unterhalten und ich konnte dir immer ein nettes Review hinterlassen!

Aber: Jetzt ist es aus zwischen uns...es tut mir ja leid. Aber ich kann nichts mehr von neuen Frisuren und neuer Kleidung lesen. Ich bin jetzt hinreichend traumatisiert, und werd zur Prosa wechseln. Conan der Barbar metzelt zwar blutig, aber geht niemals einkaufen. Wenn der was zum Anziehen braucht, erlegt er einen Bären und fertig.

Shopaholic Teil 2

Ja ich weiß....es gibt da Fans für, aber ich kanns nicht mehr sehen und noch weniger lesen...

Eigentlich wäre es angebracht den Shopping Autoren PWP zu empfehlen. Was für einen Plot braucht man denn wenn sich sowieso alles ums Einkaufen dreht?  
Einfach in die Kurzbeschreibung schreiben das es nur ums Einkaufen geht und der Einkäufer Harry Potter heißt. Der Junge mit der Kohle, der einkauft, wo ihr es gerne hättet.  
Im Prolog schreibt ihr Gringottsbesuch und die Orte wo der junge Mann einkaufen will und die weiteren 1000 Kapiteln schwärmt ihr dann vom Fetisch eurer Wahl.  
Harry kauft Schuhe für die Dame die ihn begleitet - rein zufällig die Schuhe die ihr anschmachtet, aber nie kaufen werdet können.  
Und so kommt es dann, das es eine weitere Kategorie gibt, die Shopaholics haben endlich eine Nische gefunden zum Austoben und die Harry Potter Fans die Wert auf Plot und Handlung legen müssen nie wieder sich mit blutenden Augen durch die endlos ööööööööden Einkaufskapitel quälen.  
Denn Einkaufskapitel auch wenn sie noch so gut geschrieben sind, sind langweilig. Der Autor, der einen grade noch zuvor eine wunderschöne Handlung geschrieben hat, zwingt einen auf, sich durch das obligatorische Einkaufskapi zu quälen - egal wie gut du bist - ich bin raus!

Shopaholic Teil 3 - Shopingnerds!

Ich weiß, ich geh euch mit dem Thema schon ein wenig auf die Nerven. Aber es ist so, das manchmal so ein Einkaufstrip, nicht nur einkaufen ist, sondern eine Logikbaustelle und ausserdem Plotzerstörend.

Ich kenn ja meine Haftlmacher und Eulenpostwartenden. Ihr seid nur am einkaufen, um die Zeit totzuschlagen, bis DER Brief endlich kommt. Aber den Plot deswegen zu töten, geht irgendwie am Sinn des Ganzen vorbei, oder?

Ein Beispiel?

Da hätten wir eine englische Crossover zwischen der Sonicwelt und Harry Potter. Durchaus gut geschrieben. Allgemein geht es darum, das Voldemort gewonnen hat und weil jeder irgendwo einen Nachfolger braucht, soll das Harry werden, natürlich erst nach einer Gehirnwäsche. Nach eben der, entkommt Harry irgendwie, kann sich allerdings an nichts mehr erinnern und hat eine handfeste Amnesie.  
Gleichzeitig, ist gerade Sonic zusammen mit Knuckles, Tails und Shadow dabei, die Welt zu retten. Mal wieder. Blöderweise geht Shadow dabei drauf und auch seine Einzelteile sind nicht zu finden.  
Natürlich ist jeder traurig und bei einem depressiven Waldspaziergang rettet Sonic Harry vor seinen bösen Verfolgern. Er bringt ihn zu Tails, der mittels Wissenschaft feststellt, das der Mensch, obwohl er ein Mensch ist, aus Shadow besteht. So weit, so spannend, aber plötzlich stolpert Sonics Verwandschaft herein und hier beginnt auch die Logikbaustelle.  
Nachdem Nervensäge Sonia festgestellt hat, das der, gerade noch bewusstlose, und verwundete Knabe, keine andere Wäsche hat, als die, die er anhat, zerrt sie ihn wortwörtlich aus dem Bett und ins nächste Shoppingcenter. Sonic lässt das zu, obwohl er weiß, das da draussen immer noch die Verfolger sind.  
Und hier hab ich aufgehört zu lesen, obwohl es eine gute Geschichte war.

Mich hat mal ein Reviewer gefragt was man denn statt der Einkaufstour schreiben soll.

Wie wärs denn damit:  
Harry brach erschöpft auf der Couch zusammen. Die Weasley Familie und er hatten heute alles eingekauft, was für das neue Jahr in Hogwarts nötig war, und dann hatte ihn Hermine zu einer erweiterten Shoppingtour nach Muggle London mitgenommen. Er war völlig neu eingekleidet worden und dementsprechend mit den Nerven fertig.

Und was den Plot angeht: Was bringt es euch, eine geniale endgeile Handlung abzuliefern, wenn der aufgegeilte Leser von seinem Glückshormontrip durch die Potterwelt abrupt runtergeholt wird?  
Gerade noch im allerspannensten Lesefluss, Master of Death Potter rettet die Welt und liefert einen endgeilen Kampf - nur um im nächsten Moment festzustellen, das er noch Milch und Eier kaufen muss, bei Gringotts vorbeischauen, Tiere einkaufen, Kleider shoppen, zur Therapie und in den Tante Emma Laden für Schwer Gestörte.

Ihr zerstört damit jegliches Interesse weiterzulesen. Ihr schadet eurer eigenen Geschichte egal wie geil es noch weitergehen soll. Sicher bleiben euch eure Stammleser erhalten, aber nur mit viiiiel guten Willen.

Was für Rückmeldungen erwartet ihr von einem oder gleich mehreren Einkaufskapiteln? Und ehrlich: Wieviel Reviews bekommt ihr überhaupt für ein Einkaufskapitel? Selbst die Originalautorin hat sich nach dem ersten Buch mit Einkaufskapiteln sehr zurückgehalten.

Natürlich könnt ihr eure Leser warnen. Sagt ihnen, das die nächsten fünf Kapitel nur von Einkaufen handeln. Ihr werdet dafür geliebt werden. Niemand lässt die Story sausen. Seid fair zu den Lesern und sie sind fair zu euch.


	7. Wie der Vater...

Vätervergleich magische Welt

Wollen wir einen Vergleich machen, wer der schlimmste, und wer der beste Vater im Potter Universum ist? Mal schaun. Und die jeweiligen Ergebnisse.

Barty Crouch: Hat den Sohn, mithilfe von kranker Mutter, aus Askaban befreit und ihn dann mit Imperio zu Hause gefangen gehalten. Das sagt schon alles.

Tobias Snape: Stets betrunken und Ausgeber von Eileens Einkommen. Severus hielt stets einen Mindestabstand von Schottland zu England ein. Und wurde aus Abscheu gegen den Vater Todesser. Keine Fragen mehr.

Thomas Riddle: Wurde von Merope Gaunt mittels Liebeszauber und Liebestrank gefügig gemacht, und hat sie nach Absetzen des Mittels verlassen. Mutter starb nach Geburt des Kindes. Das Kind dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Wisst ihr ja.

Lucius Malfoy: Obsessive Einzelkindhaltung, totale Verwöhnung des Kindes. Ergebnis Draco Malfoy. Keine Fragen mehr.

Orion Black: Zusammen mit der Frau Kinder so erzogen: Regulus Black, erzwungenermassen Todesser, stirbt bei Versuch die Welt von Voldemorts Horkrux zu befreien.  
Sirius Black wird enterbt, nachdem er sich gleich nach Schuleintritt, als Revoluzzer gezeigt hat.  
Sirius ist durch seine Erziehung zwar sehr loyal zu Freunden, aber gleichzeitig ein absolutes Arschloch für die Mitschüler. Und versteht sich selbst als lustig. Zwar zu Unrecht in Askaban gelandet, auch wenn er für seinen Mordversuch an Severus dort zu Recht gelandet wäre. Fazit: Muss in der Familie liegen.

Vater von Albus Dumbledore: Nachdem seine Tochter nach unbeabsichtigter Magie von drei Kindern gesteinigt und dadurch traumatisiert wurde, ist er losgezogen und hat Rache geübt. Hat aus Sorge um seine Tochter vor Gericht nichts gesagt und starb in Askaban.

Vater von Hermine Granger: Er war begeistert darüber, das seine Tochter eine Hexe ist und wurde von ihr, zu seinem Schutz, schwer hirngeschädigt nach Australien geschickt. Ja magische Amnesie ist schwere Hirnschädigung.

James Potter: Hat Persilschein bekommen, da er für seinen Sohn starb. Liebte seine Frau derartig, das er jahrelang einen Mitschüler deswegen mobbte, so das dieser ins Todesserlager wechselte. Loyal zu seinen Freunden, liebevoll zu Frau und Kind, ansonsten ein Arschloch. Hätte er bei seinen einzigen Zusammentreffen mit Vernon Dursley, diesen nicht gleich verspottet, hätte sein Sohn ein bisschen besseres Leben gehabt. Ist wohl Karma.

Lupin: Hat eine Hetzjagdkampagne gegen Werwölfe angezettelt, und angeführt. Fenrir Greyback wurde derartig sauer, das er ins Kinderzimmer des Sohnemanns einbrach, und ihn in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Vater hat sich danach aus der Hetzkampagne zurückgezogen und die Füße still gehalten. War wohl auch Karma. 

Vater von Peter Pettigrew: Wer so einen Sohn hat...

Arthur Weasley: Hat derart viele Kinder gezeugt, das er durch seinen Job gerade so seine Familie durchbringt. Kleider aus 7ter Hand inklusive. Schulbücher bekommt man auch nur 7fach genutzt. Und das leere Gringotts Verließ sagt ja auch mehr als tausend Worte.  
Ansonsten ein liebevoller Familienvater, der seine Kinder kaum sieht, da er nur auf Arbeit und nachher auch noch für den Orden unterwegs ist. Ist aber ein lieber Kerl, der alles für seine Kinder tut. Hat aber auch eine Fehde mit den Malfoys am Laufen. Wer sich liebt, der neckt sich? Ich hab bisher noch keine Slash Fanfiktions über die beiden gesehen.

Xenophilius Lovegood: Meiner Meinung nach, der beste Vater den man haben kann. Zusammen mit Luna ein schrulliges Meisterwerk. Jemand der beim Aufziehen seines Kindes so gut wie keine Fehler gemacht hat.

Frank Longbottom: Wurde für und wegen seinem Sohn und wegen Informationen bezüglich Voldemort in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Lebt noch und wird vom Sohn regelmässig mit Oma besucht.

Vernon Dursley: Ein...Vater. Verwöhnt den Sohn. Aber nur den. Ist aber auch ein wirklich schlechtes soziales Vorbild. Seine Ernährungsgewohnheiten sollte man definitiv nicht übernehmen...

Vater von Umbridge: Wer so ein pinkes Querschnitzel zur Tochter hat...


End file.
